Wie alles begann
by Thotaekash
Summary: Basierend auf der "Noble Dead Saga" v. Barb J.C. Hendee. Eine Art Vorgeschichte zu "Dhampir". Bekanntermaßen hat Magiere den Halbelf Leesil beim Versuch sie zu bestehlen kennnengelernt. Doch was genau geschah danach, wie wurden sie Partner? Lies selbst.


**Wie alles begann...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Noble Dead Saga and only write fanfictions because I really like the books by Barb and J.C. Hendee.**

Nach diesen Worten ließ Magiere langsam das Handgelenk ihres Gegenüber los, die Augen stets auf die merkwürdige Gestalt gerichtet, die sie im Gegenzug immer noch verblüfft anstarrte. Sie selbst war mit ihrer geisterhaft bleichen Haut und dem tiefschwarzen Haar mit dem blutroten Schimmer darin kein gewöhnlicher Anblick, doch solch einer Person war sie noch nie begegnet.

Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass der junge Mann unmenschlich aussah, doch sein Aussehen war durchaus sonderbar.

Sein Haar war, so weit sie das unter dem Schal, den er um den Kopf geschlungen trug, erkennen konnte, weißblond und schien in der Finsternis der Nacht regelrecht zu glühen. Im Kontrast dazu war die Haut des Mannes von einem dunklen, goldenen Braunton. Das Seltsamste an seinem Gesicht waren jedoch die bernsteinfarbenen, leicht schräg stehenden Augen, die nur ein klein wenig zu groß für die eines Menschen zu sein schienen, unter geschwungenen, hohen und fedrigen Augenbrauen in der Farbe seines Haares.

„Wohin des Wegs?", fragte der Fremde und sah forschend an ihr hinunter.

„Dieser Weg", er zeigte in die Richtung, in der ihr Ziel lag, „führt geradewegs in das nächste kleine Dorf. Dort gibt es nichts von Bedeutung."

Magiere runzelte die Stirn und legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief. „Ich bin geschäftlich unterwegs."

Ihr Gegenüber schwieg kurz.

„Du siehst nicht gerade nach einer Händlerin aus. Welche Geschäfte?"

„_Du_ stellst _mir_ Fragen, nachdem du versucht hast, mich zu bestehlen? Was machst _du_ denn hier?" Magiere hielt Angriff für die beste Verteidigung, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war sie versucht, den jungen Mann von ihrer Art der „Arbeit" wissen zu lassen.

Dieser schien von ihrer Gegenfrage überrascht zu sein und zuckte die Schultern.

„Mich hat es zufällig hierher verschlagen. Ich … arbeite nicht wirklich."

Die junge Frau nahm ihn noch einmal in Augenschein und plötzlich bahnte sich ein vielversprechender Einfall den Weg in ihre Gedanken.

Abergläubige Bauern wären noch einfacher von ihrer Notwendigkeit als Jägerin der Untoten zu überzeugen, wenn sie einen „echten" Vampir vorzeigen könnte.

Seine dunkle Hautfarbe störte ein wenig, da diesen Geschöpfen eine totenbleiche Haut nachgesagt wurde, doch dafür würde ihr sicher noch eine Lösung einfallen.

Davon abgesehen schien das außergewöhnliche Erscheinungsbild des Mannes perfekt für ihr Vorhaben geeignet zu sein.

Der Fremde schien ihren interessierten Blick bemerkt zu haben, sagte aber nichts.

Magiere wand ihren Kopf in Richtung des nächstliegenden Dorfes und starrte für einen Augenblick in den dunklen Wald. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Unbekannten um.

„Vielleicht sollte ich diese Nacht noch in der Stadt bleiben. Ich habe es nicht eilig." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Was hältst du davon, was trinken zu gehen? Ich könnte dir ein gutes Angebot machen."

Ihr Gegenüber schien kurz nachzudenken und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.

„Was für ein Angebot?"

„Du hast erwähnt, dass du keine Arbeit hast."

Sie ließ ihren Blick von seinen abgetragenen, weichen Lederstiefeln hoch zu seiner ausgebleichten Hose und dem zu oft geflickten, weiten Hemd wandern.

„Wenn du dir zusätzlich zu deinen _Diebstählen_", sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, „noch etwas Geld dazuverdienen willst, hätte ich da eine Idee."

Der schlanke Mann entspannte sich offensichtlich und ein schelmisches Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem dünnlippigen Mund aus.

„Klingt gut. Ich kenne ein kleines, gemütliches Gasthaus nicht weit von hier. Dort übernachte ich zur Zeit."

Magiere nickte.

„In Ordnung. Ich brauche noch eine Unterkunft für diese Nacht. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise und hatte ursprünglich nicht vor, über Nacht in der Stadt zu bleiben. Weißt du, ob in dieser Taverne noch ein Zimmer frei ist? Das wäre praktisch."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber das lässt sich leicht herausfinden. Lass uns gehen."

Mit diesem Worten wandte der Fremdling sich unverzüglich um und ging einige Schritte in Richtung Stadtmitte. Als er hörte, dass Magiere ihm nicht gleich folgte, blieb er stehen und drehte sich halb um.

„Kommst du?"

Magiere, die gedankenverloren auf seinen Rücken gestarrt hatte, schreckte auf, nickte und folgte ihm rasch.

Sie gingen gemächlich durch die düsteren Straßen der kleinen Stadt und der Fremde sollte Recht behalten. Wenig später hatten sie das Gasthaus „Zum Rollenden Goldtaler" schon erreicht.

Seine Holzverkleidung war verblichen und alt, erschien aber dennoch stabil. Magiere konnte mit etwas Mühe ein Schild, das nur noch an einer Angel hing und einen großen, goldenen Taler zeigte, über der breiten, niederen Eingangstür erkennen.

Ihr neuer Bekannter trat an ihr vorbei, öffnete die Tür und trat über die Schwelle. Magiere folgte ihm zögernd.

Ihr schlug der Geruch von Bier und Pfeifenrauch entgegen und ziemlich laute Musik drang an ihre Ohren. Ihren Ursprung fand diese in einer Gruppe von Männern mit Bandonions, Flöten und Lauten in der Mitte des Raumes, die einen kleinen Filzhut verkehrt herum vor sich liegen hatten. Gerade beendete die Gruppe ihr Lied. Halbherziger, verhaltener Applaus ertönte und nur einige wenige Münzen wurden in den Hut geworfen, obwohl die Taverne voll besetzt war. Die Musiker packten mürrisch ihre Sachen zusammen und drängten an Magiere und ihrem Begleiter vorbei durch die Tür. Ihr Verschwinden sorgte dafür, dass sich ein kleiner Gang zur hölzernen Theke auf der Seite entgegengesetzt der Eingangstür bildete.

Hastig traten Magiere und ihr Weggenosse durch diesen zu der großen, beleibten Frau hinter dem Tresen, die die Besitzerin des Gasthofs zu sein schien. Durch ein Räuspern machte Magiere diese auf sich aufmerksam.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte diese sie freundlich über den Lärm hinweg, während sie ein Glas säuberte.

Magiere war etwas erstaunt über die gutherzige Reaktion der Wirtin ihr gegenüber. Sie lächelte leicht und stellt somit einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der sich nicht oft auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen ließ.

„Ich brauche dringend ein Zimmer. Ist hier noch eines frei?", fragte Magiere.

Die Frau stellte das polierte Glas ab und strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem runden Gesicht, bevor sie antwortete.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wird sind ausgebucht. Gerade um diese Zeit gibt es einige Betrunkene, die die Nacht lieber hier, als bei ihren aufgebrachten Ehefrauen zu Hause verbringen möchten … oder auch müssen." Sie sah Magiere mit ehrlichem Bedauern aus braunen Augen an.

„Verstehe. Trotzdem danke", erwiderte Magiere und seufzte kaum hörbar. Jetzt würde sie sich eine andere Taverne suchen müssen. Den ganzen Tag war sie gelaufen und war jetzt nicht gerade versessen darauf, die halbe Stadt auf der Suche nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu durchkämmen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von jemanden angerempelt und das dumpfe Geräusch eines Aufpralls folgte. Sie wankte unter dem Gewicht des Gepäcks auf ihrem Rücken ein wenig, bleib aber auf den Beinen. Als sie grimmig nach rechts blickte, um den Grund für den Anstoß auszumachen, sah sie ihre Begleitung, die sich an der Theke festhielt. Der Blondschopf selbst schien geschubst worden zu sein, denn auch er verlor fast den Boden unter den Füßen. Als sie an ihm vorbei spähte, bemerkte sie einen ungewöhnlich kleinen, dürren Mann, der über eine riesige Truhe gebeugt stand, so als ob er sie gerade abgestellt hätte oder dabei war, sie aufzuheben.

Der Alte sah erschrocken auf Magieres Weggefährten und sie selbst. Hektisch kam er näher, wobei er beinahe über sein Mitbringsel stolperte.

„Ohje, das tut mir schrecklich leid! Habt ihr euch wehgetan? Das war keine Absicht. Ich habe … konnte die Truhe nicht mehr halten …. zu schwer und …. und ich muss doch dringend los und … Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gutmachen?", stotterte der Greis erschrocken.

Magieres ungewöhnlicher Bekannter sah sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Magiere nickte. Sie wandte sich an den Mann, der sie beide versehentlich angerempelt hatte.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

„Genau", pflichtete der junge Mann ihr bei. Er sah dem Mann in die kleinen, trüben Augen.

„Wo musst du denn hin?", fragte er, während er die Truhe mit beiden schlanken Händen mühelos anhob.

„Oh, vielen Dank. Das ist doch nicht nötig ...", begann er, doch ihr blonder Begleiter winkte nur ab und der Alte schwieg kurz verlegen. Dann schlängelte er sich vorsichtig an ihm und Magiere vorbei zur Theke und legte einige Münzen darauf.

„Das ist das restliche Geld, dass ich dir noch schulde", wandte er sich an die Wirtin. „Ich reise jetzt mit der Kutsche ab. Auf Wiedersehen."

Magiere lehnte sich augenblicklich über den Tresen zu der Frau, die dem alten Mann zu Abschied zuwinkte.

„Könnte ich das Zimmer jetzt haben? Ist das möglich?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete diese lächelnd. „Ich zeige es dir sofort."

Magiere sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihr Weggenosse die Truhe hinter dem älteren Herrn her trug, der durch die Tür der Taverne nach draußen verschwand.

Mit jahrelanger Erfahrung bahnte sich die Wirtin geschickt ihren Weg zu den Schlafräumen im rückwärtigen Teil des Gebäudes und Magiere folgte ihr eilig. Sie bogen in einen kleinen Flur mit jeweils vier Türen zu jeder Seite hin ein. Vor der zweiten Tür auf der rechten Seite blieb die beleibte Frau stehen, öffnete sie und trat ein. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie Magiere, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Der kleine Raum war bescheiden eingerichtet. Nur ein schmales Bett mit einer Strohmatratze unter der Decke und ein Tisch mit einer kleinen Kommode daneben befanden sich darin. An der Wand befand sich ein kleines Fenster mit verschlossenen Fensterläden. Magiere genügte das vollkommen und sie legte zufrieden ihr Gepäck auf dem Bett ab. Als sie sich umdrehte, war die nette Wirtin nicht mehr im Zimmer. Magiere schenkte der Kommode keine Beachtung. Es war nicht nötig, sich häuslich einzurichten. Sie würde sowieso nur eine Nacht hier bleiben. Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte Magiere laut und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie an ihren Gürtel, an dem ihr Falchion hing, fasste.

Die Besitzerin der Taverne steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ich muss das Bett neu überziehen und hier ein wenig saubermachen, bevor du hier schlafen kannst. Ich glaube, dass ist auch in deinem Sinne", merkte sie an.

Magiere entspannte sich und nickte.

„Danke."

Magiere verließ ihr Zimmer und ging durch den Flur zum Schankraum. Dort angekommen sah sie sich suchend um. Wo war der seltsam aussehende Mann von vorhin hin? Vielleicht war er noch nicht zurück und würde später kommen. In der von ihr aus gesehenen rechten Ecke des Raumes, neben der Eingangstür, sah sie den letzten, gerade freigewordenen Tisch. Zügig ging sie auf diesen zu und nahm Platz.

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Bier vielleicht?", fragte eine dünne Stimme neben ihr.

Magiere blickte zu einer jungen Kellnerin auf.

„Ich warte noch auf jemanden. Später dann, danke", erwiderte sie.

Das blonde Fräulein lächelte ihr kurz höflich zu und verschwand dann in der Menge.

Die Atmosphäre in der Taverne war auf eine Art und Weise angenehm, auch wenn es laut und voll war. Bedächtig lehnte sich Magiere auf der Eckbank, auf der sie saß, zurück und ließ ihren Blick über die unterschiedlichen Gäste schweifen. So saß sie eine ganze Weile da, bis sie nervös wurde. Hatte ihre neue Bekanntschaft sie etwa versetzt? Das würde ihren neuen Plan komplett über den Haufen werfen und dabei war dieser so erfolgversprechend.

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitz herum und reckte den Hals, um die Eingangstür besser im Blick zu haben. Endlich sah sie einen weißblonden Haarschopf , der unter einem dunkelgrünen Schal halb verborgen war, den Raum betreten. Sie stand auf, wusste aber nicht, wie sie auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte und stand einen Moment lang hilflos da. Der junge Mann drehte seinen Kopf, vermutlich auf der Suche nach ihr, schien sie aber nicht zu sehen.

„Hey …!", begann Magiere zu schreien und einige Leute drehten sich verwirrt zu ihr um. Da sie jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, wie ihr Begleiter hieß, verstummte sie missmutig.

Sie konnte ihn ja wohl schlecht „Dieb" rufen. Die Gäste würden ihn wahrscheinlich einsperren lassen, sah er doch so schon verdächtig genug aus. Ausgefallenes, unübliches Aussehen reichte den meisten abergläubischen Bauern schon aus, um ihr vernichtendes Urteil zu fällen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Magiere wütend werden, hatte sie diese Reaktion der Menschen doch schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Aber sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Zorn ihre Sinne vernebelte. Sie musste den Mann irgendwie zu sich lotsen. Magiere räusperte sich kurz und heftig.

„Du mit dem weißblonden Haar und dem Schal! Hey! Hier drüben!", rief sie mit lauter, fester Stimme und winkte ihm mit beiden Armen zu. Ihr war klar, dass ihr Verhalten ziemlich peinlich war, aber das war ihr das Gold wert, dass sie mithilfe ihres potentiellen neuen Partners verdienen könnte. Außerdem würde sie morgen ohnehin nicht mehr in der Stadt sein und sie war es gewohnt, dass die Leute sich das Maul über sie zerrissen.

Der Kopf des Blonden schwang in ihre Richtung und er schien sie endlich entdeckt zu haben.

Mit vielen „Entschuldigung"-, „Verzeihung"- und „Kann ich mal ..."-Ausrufen drängte er sich durch die Menschenmasse, bis er endlich vor ihr stand.

„Da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon, du wärst einfach gegangen", platzte der junge Mann heraus. Er ließ sich auf die anliegende Seite der Eckbank fallen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest gar nicht mehr wiederkommen", entgegnete sie.

„Unsinn."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel tauchte ein außergewöhnlich großer, wolfsähnlicher Hund neben ihm auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Seine Augen waren kristallin und hellblau, sein Fell silbergrau. Er machte beinahe einen genauso abnormalen Eindruck wie der Mann neben ihm.

„Chap!", rief dieser aufgebracht aus. „Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht lange weg bleiben sollst!"

Der Hund namens Chap winselte leise und legte den Kopf auf den Schoß seines Herrchens. Mit unschuldigen Augen blickte er zu dem jungen Mann hoch. Dieser tätschelte ihn mit einem Seufzen. „Naja, du bist ja nur ein Hund ..."

Chap knurrte leise, ließ seinen Kopf aber liegen, wo er war.

„Gehört er dir?", fragte Magiere erstaunt.

„Ja, er ist mein Hund. Sein Name ist Chap", antwortete ihre Bekanntschaft.

„Chap", wiederholte Magiere und nickte kaum merklich. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

„Wie heißt _du_ eigentlich? Ich wusste vorhin nicht, wie ich dich rufen sollte."

„Ich bin Leesil", erwiderte der Mann und streckte ihr grinsend die Hand entgegen. Magiere nahm und schüttelte sie. Seine Händedruck war ziemlich kräftig für seine zwar große, aber schlanke Gestalt.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Name", merkte Magiere vorsichtig an und Leesil zuckte lediglich die Schultern. „Ich heiße Magiere."

„Wie?", fragte Leesil und beugte sich ein wenig näher zu ihr.

„Magiere", sagte Magiere nochmals und runzelte die Stirn.

„Masch … Magiere", wiederholte er unsicher. Sie nickte bestätigend.

„Auch nicht gerade ein Allerweltsname", meinte Leesil und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Wohl wahr."

Sie hob eine Braue. Leesil machte einen leicht arroganten Eindruck auf sie. Doch er konnte alle möglichen Charakterzüge haben, die er wollte, solange er nur bei ihrem Plan mitspielte.

Magiere winkte die schmächtige Kellnerin von vorhin zu sich heran. Leesil kramte hastig nach seinem Geldbeutel und durchforstete ihn.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte das junge Fräulein.

„Ein Bier für mich", sagte Leesil, den Blick in seinen beinahe leeren Stoffbeutel gerichtet.

Magiere holte ihr eigenes Geld hervor. Im letzten Dorf hatte sie ziemlich viel verdient.

Sie sah den Blondschopf an.

„Vergiss das Bier. Zwei Becher Wein, bitte", gab Magiere die neue Bestellung auf. An Leesil gerichtet fragte sie: „Trinkst du Wein?"

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers begannen zu leuchten.

„Ja", bestätigte der. „Das ist sehr nett von dir. D'areeling Rotwein, bitte" fügte er in Richtung der Kellnerin hinzu.

„Kommt sofort", antwortete diese und huschte zur Theke.

Magiere lehnte sich zu Leesil herüber.

„Was machst du im Moment, um dich über Wasser zu halten?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich ...", er fuhr mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme fort, „... stehle. Um über die Runden zu kommen. Ist so etwas wie eine Notlösung."

„Und du bist, wie ich schon sagte, wirklich gut, in dem was du tust. Wie kommt's?", fragte Magiere interessiert.

„Nun ja, ich habe viel Erfahrung darin. Und ... ja. Viel Erfahrung eben", sagte Leesil knapp.

Es war ersichtlich, dass er nichts weiter erklären wollte und das war in Ordnung so. Solange er wirklich so fingerfertig und flink war, wie er den Eindruck machte, war alles zu Magieres Zufriedenheit.

„Wie lange machst du das schon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Hm … gute Frage. Einige Jahre bestimmt schon. Was ist mir dir? Was machst du?" Leesil sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Und eine ziemlich komplizierte noch dazu."

„Macht nichts. Die langen Geschichten sind die, die es wert sind erzählt zu werden. Und Zeit haben wir genug. Also?"

Magiere blickte sich um und versicherte sich, dass niemand ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Dann fuhr sie mit gedämpfter Stimme fort.

„Hast du schon mal von der Jägerin der Untoten gehört?"

„Sicher. Wer in dieser Gegend hat das nicht?" Leesil nickte.

„_Ich_ bin diese Jägerin. Wenn du von mir gehört hast, dann weißt du wahrscheinlich auch, was ich genau mache, nicht?"

„Ungefähr. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann."

„Lass hören."

Magiere verschränkte die Arme erwartungsvoll vor der Brust.

„Du sollst die von Vampiren heimgesuchten Dörfer befreien, durch Pulverzauber und dergleichen." Er klang etwas misstrauisch und wieder kniff Leesil die bernsteinfarbenen kaum merklich zusammen.

„So in der Art läuft es tatsächlich ab. Grob zusammengefasst, versteht sich", bestätigte Magiere.

„Wozu brauchst du dann Hilfe? _Meine_ Hilfe? Was soll mein Part in der ganzen Geschichte sein?" Er blickte sie fragend an.

„Ihren Wein, meine Herrschaften."

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch stellte die Bedienung die beiden Weinbecher auf dem Tisch vor ihnen ab.

„Danke."

Leesil blickte zu ihr auf. Er sah etwas verloren aus, als er anschließend Magiere ansah.

Diese wandte ihren Blick nun ebenfalls der Kellnerin mit den Zöpfen zu.

„Ich zahle später. Ich denke, wir bleiben noch länger auf."

„Natürlich", sagte die junge Frau mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu einem anderen Tisch.

Magiere wandte sich wieder Leesil zu.

„Die Sache ist die ..." Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, noch näher zu kommen, damit er sie besser hören konnte, als sie zu Flüstern begann.

„... Ich bin keine Jägerin. Aber die abergläubischen Bauern glauben mir alles, was ich ihnen sage, wegen meines Äußeren und meiner selbst zusammen gestellten Ausrüstung. Ich glaube nicht an so etwas wie … untote Geschöpfe. Aber sie tun es und das nutze ich aus", flüsterte sie ungeniert. „Verstehst du, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Sie konnte Leesils Gedanken hinter seiner gebräunten Stirn förmlich arbeiten sehen, während er sie mit halboffenem Mund anstarrte.

„Du bist eine Betrügerin?", hauchte er.

„Ja", zischte sie. „Und weiter? Deine Art an Geld zu kommen, ist auch nicht gerade ehrenhaft."

„Es sollte nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen. Ich bin nur … erstaunt. Ja, das ist das richtige Wort. Wie kannst du das alles geheim halten? Das muss doch auffallen."

„Natürlich muss ich vorsichtig sein. Aber Angst lässt Menschen an alles glauben. Sie klammern sich an jeden Strohhalm, den sie bekommen könne."

„Raffiniert", sagte Leesil leise, wie zu sich selbst, und es klang bewundernd. „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Du erscheinst mir vertrauensvoll."

Leesil schmiss auf einmal den Kopf in den Nacken und begann, lauthals loszulachen. Magiere zuckte bei dem lauten Geräusch, das nach einem Bellen klang, zusammen. Einige Gäste drehten sich teils verwirrt, teils über den Lärm empört um, doch ihr Bekannter schien das nicht zu bemerken und lachte Tränen. Er kippte vorne über und verbarg den Kopf in seinen Armen, während der Rest von ihm vor seinem Lachen erbebte. Als er endlich wieder zu Atem kam, nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinbecher.

„Was ist so komisch?", bellte Magiere ungehalten.

„Nichts", erwiderte er breit grinsend und schmunzelte. „Aber ich bin schon als allerlei bezeichnet worden, doch in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht ein einziges Mal als vertrauensvoll. Das ist mir neu."

Magiere sah Leesil ungläubig an und leerte dann ihren Becher mit Wein in wenigen Zügen. Leesil sah sie erneut bewundernd an und nickte anerkennend, noch immer leise in sich hinein kichernd.

„Schön, dass du dich amüsierst. Es war mein Ernst", stellte sie klar.

Leesil grinste noch immer leicht. „Ich verstehe. Wenn du meinst. Ich nehme das dann mal als Kompliment."

„Tu das ruhig. Zurück zum Thema: Man verdient gut, bei dem was ich mache", versuchte Magiere sein Interesse zu wecken. Ihr Plan musste aufgehen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Dein ungewöhnliches Aussehen … Ich habe jemanden wie dich noch nie gesehen und diese Bauern aus abgelegenen Dörfern schon gar nicht, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Man würde dich mit einigen Veränderungen bestimmt für einen jener Untoten halten. Du erscheinst mir zudem geschickt und flink zu sein. Mit einem Kampf gegen einen echten 'Vampir' aus Fleisch und Blut", sie zeigte auf ihn, „wären diese Leichtgläubigen sicherlich noch einfacher zu überzeugen und der Gewinn wäre vermutlich höher."

Erkenntnis zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Keine üble Idee. Wie viel würde dabei für mich rausspringen?"

„Sagen wir, zwei Fünftel der Einnahmen, wenn ich die Verhandlungen mit der Dorfbewohnern übernehmen soll. Du müsstest lediglich einen Kampf mit mir vortäuschen, mehr nicht. Was sagst du dazu?"

Leesil dachte kurz nach, die Stirn erneut in Falten gelegt.

„Warum nicht?", sagte er schließlich grinsend. „Das klingt aufregend."

„Dann sind wir im Geschäft?", fragte Magiere sachlich und sah den Mann gespannt an.

„Sehr gerne … Magiere."

„Hand drauf?" Sie streckte ihm über den Tisch die Hand entgegen.

Leesil nahm sie und schüttelte sie schon ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend, dieses Mal übertrieben fröhlich. Sein Griff war aber nach wie vor fest und entschlossen.

„Abgemacht. Ich freue mich." Leesil griff nach seinem Weinbecher, während Magiere je einen weiteren für jeden von ihnen bestellte.

Er sah sie kurz verblüfft an und lächelte dann engelsgleich.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht zahlen kann, oder?"

„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie schlicht.

Leesil lächelte weiterhin freundlich. „Das ist sehr großzügig von dir."

„Ausnahmsweise, um unser Abkommen zu besiegeln. Normalerweise ist das nicht meine Art, gewöhne dich also besser nicht daran."

Ihr neuer Partner nickte nur. Als zwei weitere Becher Wein serviert wurden, nahm Magiere einen von ihnen und prostete Leesil, der den anderen in seiner Rechten hielt, damit zu. Mit einem etwas dumpf klingenden Geräusch der Becher stießen sie an.

„Auf unsere Abmachung", sagte Magiere mit fester Stimme, als sie ihm in die mandelförmigen Augen sah. Leesil wiederholte ihre Worte und sie tranken auf ihre Vereinbarung.

Leesil seufzte zufrieden und während sie leise die weitere Vorgehensweise ihres Plans besprachen, orderte Magiere nochmals Wein für beide. Leesil hielt es für eine gute Idee, seinen dunklen Teint durch Mehl zu verfälschen. So würde er noch überzeugender in seiner Rolle als Untoter wirken. Doch die meisten Details würden sie in Ruhe im Laufe des kommenden Tages besprechen. Für Chap ließ sie diesmal auch einen Napf voll Wasser und etwas Dörrfleisch kommen und er fiel, dankbar, wie ihr schien, darüber her.

„Mal was anderes", begann Magiere etwas unsicher, „dein ungewöhnliches Aussehen … die Augen und das Haar ...bist du ein … Mensch?"

Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Sie hoffte, er würde sich nicht angegriffen fühlen, aber sie war so neugierig.

„Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass du mich das fragen würdest und dass die Frage erst so spät kommt, verwundert mich", sagte Leesil mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin zur Hälfte elfischer Abstammung. Meine Mutter war Elfin." Leesil zögerte. „Weißt du über Elfen Bescheid?"

„Ich bin noch keinem begegnet, wenn du das meinst. Aber ich habe gehört, dass sie hoch im Norden dieses Kontinents leben und die Menschen meiden sollen. Deshalb hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass es so etwas wie Halbelfen gibt."

„Meine Mutter war, so scheint es mir, eine Ausnahme. Ich bin auch noch keinem anderen Halbelfen begegnet. Bin sozusagen ein Sonderfall, ein Kuriosum wenn du so willst. Die meisten Leute sind nicht sonderlich von Halbblütern wie mir begeistert." Er grinste breit.

Magiere sah ihn starr an und blinzelte.

„Ich hasse Leute, die über ihre Mitmenschen urteilen, nur weil sie anders sind", sagte sie kalt. Leesil blinzelte ebenfalls und sah verwundert aus.

Zögernd lächelte sie ein wenig.

„Ich denke, du bist in Ordnung. Solange wir die gleichen Ziele verfolgen, werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen."

Leesil erwiderte ihr leichtes Lächeln strahlend und warf einen Blick auf die vorbeieilende Bedienung.

„Darf ich?"

Magiere bejahte und er bestellte nochmals. Beide hatten schon einiges an Wein getrunken, aber sie hatte heute nichts mehr Besonderes vor und scherte sich deshalb nicht um eventuelle Nachwirkungen des Alkohols.

Als die Bestellung ankam, leerte sie den Becher wieder beinahe auf einmal. Leesils große Augen weiteten sich.

„Trinkst du immer so viel?", erkundigte er sich und ein leichtes Lallen war in seiner Stimme auszumachen.

„Nein, nie", antwortete sie und auch ihre Stimme klang etwas unverständlich. „Aber heute mache ich mal eine Ausnahme."

„Zur Feier des Tages?", fragte er schmunzelnd und hob den Becher zu ihrem.

„Sozusagen", meinte sie und stieß mit ihm an.

Er setzte den Becher ab und beugte sich mit etwas Mühe hinab, um den dösenden Chap zu streicheln. Nach einigen weiteren Bestellungen ließ Magiere ihren Blick durch den Schankraum wandern, der sich etwas geleert hatte. Es war schon spät, aber trotzdem waren noch ziemlich viele Gäste da. Die meisten von ihnen saßen etwas weiter von Magieres Tisch entfernt und die Männer unmittelbar neben ihnen, waren schon so betrunken, dass sie größtenteils mit den Köpfen auf den Tischen lagen. Gerade rauschte eine große, dunkelhaarige Frau mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausdruck ins Lokal und riss am Arm eines dieser Männer während sie etwas in einer Magiere unverständlichen Sprache keifte. Der Mann, ein Auge halb geöffnet, säuselte etwas, das wie „Aber Schätzchen..." klang, doch seine Ehefrau unterbrach ihn lautstark und schleifte ihn hinter sich her aus dem Wirtshaus. Magiere wandte ihren Blick zu Leesil, der die Szene ebenfalls aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, glucksend den Kopf schüttelte und von seinem Wein trank. Sie betrachtete sein Profil einen Moment lang, als er sich den Wein, der von seinem Kinn tropfte, mit dem Hemdsärmel abwischte.

„Sag mal, was unterscheidet dich von einem 'normalen' Menschen?", wollte Magiere wissen.

Leesil setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und begann, aufzuzählen.

„Nun, ich sehe besser als ein Mensch und bin auch flinker, wage ich zu behaupten, zum Beispiel. Und da wären selbstverständlich noch, wie du ja schon bemerkt hast", er grinste frech, „meine Augen, mein Haar und meine Haut. Oh, und meine Ohren."

„Was ist mit deinen Ohren?" Magieres glasiger Blick wurde klarer, als sie ihn gespannt ansah.

„Sie sind … anders", sagte Leesil und rieb sich nachdenklich sein kantiges, bartloses Kinn.

„Darf …", Magiere rutschte ein Stück näher, „... darf ich sie sehen?"

Leesil blinzelte kurz und zuckte dann sie Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

Er kicherte wieder und Magiere hob eine Braue. Dieser Mann schien das Grinsen kaum aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen.

Er sah kurz zu den schnarchenden Gästen am benachbarten Tisch und begann dann ein bisschen ungeschickt seinen als Kopftuch umfunktionierten Schal aufzuknoten. Als er ihn vom Kopf nahm, fiel sein seidiges, helles Haar nach vorn und über seine Schultern. Es war länger, als sie es vermutet hatte, und seine Ohren waren durch es nicht zu erkennen. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich er einige Strähnen hinter dieselben und sie kamen zum Vorschein.

Leesils Ohren waren länglich geformt und nach oben hin nicht wirklich spitz, aber anders als gewöhnliche Ohren. Magiere beugte sich noch näher, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

„Außergewöhnlich", meinte sie dann nur.

„Ja, und verräterisch, wenn man darum bemüht ist, seine Herkunft geheim zu halten." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinbecher.

„Naja, deine Augen kannst du wohl schlecht bedeckt halten."

Magiere sah, wie sich der Raum langsam aber sicher zu leeren begann.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht."

Leesil folgte ihrem Blick und schaute dann hinter sich durch das Fenster nach draußen. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel.

Er wand sich wieder um und Magiere bemerkte, dass die gutherzige Wirtin dabei war, die Taverne zu schließen und einige Betrunkene freundlich, aber bestimmt nach draußen zu führen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten auf unsere Zimmer gehen und schlafen. Es ist schon spät."

Ihr neuer Partner stimmte ihr zu.

„Und morgen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum nächsten Dorf", stellte Magiere fest.

Der Halbelf rieb sich voll Vorfreude die Hände.

„Mein erster Arbeitstag. Ich freue mich schon."

Magiere musste lächeln. Ein engagierter Gefährte war sicher nicht verkehrt. Sie stand auf, ging, ein wenig wankend, zur Kellnerin und bezahlte ihren Berg an Bestellungen für diese Nacht. Ihre Tasche war danach um einiges leichter.

Dann wandte sie sich in Richtung des Ganges, der zu ihren Zimmern führte. Leesil torkelte hinter ihr her. Er hatte einige Becher Wein mehr gehabt als sie.

„Komm, Chap", forderte er seinen Hund mit einem Blick über die Schulter auf. Dieser folgte seinem Herrchen bereitwillig.

Auf ihrem Weg wünschten Magiere und Leesil der Tavernen-Inhaberin eine gute Nacht und im Flur angekommen, blieb Magiere stehen. Leesil hatte sie vermutlich nicht anhalten sehen und prallte gegen sie. Sie stolperte etwas nach vorne, fiel aber nicht.

„Pass doch auf", zischte sie ihm zu.

„Entschuldige", raunte Leesil, um schon eventuell schlafende Gäste nicht zu wecken, und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Chap stand abwartend neben ihm.

„Du hattest wohl ein paar Becher zu viel, wie mir scheint", murmelte Magiere.

Der Halbelf winkte nur ab und kicherte.

„Ach was."

Magiere erwiderte nichts. Sie ging die wenigen Schritte bis zur zweiten Tür zu ihrer Rechten und blickte dann zu Leesil zurück.

„Ich schlafe hier. Welches ist dein Zimmer", wollte sie wissen.

Leesil schob sich, immer noch ein wenig taumelnd, an ihr vorbei zur vierten Tür auf der linken Seite des schmalen Korridors.

„Dieses. Wie sollen wir es handhaben? Der Erste, der wach ist, klopft an der Zimmertür des Anderen?", erkundigte sich Leesil undeutlich und etwas zu laut für Magieres Geschmack.

„Pssst. Sei leise, du Trottel. Du weckst ja alle auf.", wisperte sie scharf. „Aber ja, so machen wir es. Wir sollten ziemlich früh los."

Das Halbblut schien ihr die Beleidigung entweder nicht übel zu nehmen oder zu ignorieren.

„Gut", flüsterte er nur.

„Also dann. Gute Nacht", nuschelte Magiere. Der Alkohol machte sie müde.

„Gute Nacht."

Leesil nickte ihr zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Sein silbergrauer Hund blieb vor seiner Zimmertür im Gang zurück und knurrte empört, wie es Magiere schien. Die Tür öffnete sich und Magiere glaubte, so etwas wie „'Tschuldige, altes Haus" zu hören. Chap huschte schnell hinein

Magiere trat in ihren eigenen Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Für einen Moment blieb sie daran angelehnt in der Dunkelheit stehen. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen aus, dass kalte Vorfreude zeigte.

Der morgige Tag würde alles verändern, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Durch die halb geschlossenen Fensterläden drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in den bescheidenen Raum des kleinen Gasthofs „Zum Rollenden Goldtaler" und warfen Licht auf den Tisch aus verblichenem Holz in seiner Ecke und die kleine Kommode. Schließlich erreichten sie das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die auf dem Rücken und mit der Decke bis unter das Kinn gezogen im Bett lag. Durch das leichte Kribbeln, das sie auf ihrer Haut verursachten geweckt, öffnete diese langsam die braunen Augen. Etwas verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und ließ ihn schnell wieder auf das Kissen sinken, als ein pochender Schmerz jenen durchzuckte. Wo genau befand sie sich und was war gestern geschehen? Während sie sich auf der Strohmatratze auf den Bauch drehte, hielt sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf, schloss kurz die Augen und schwor sich in Gedanken, in Zukunft die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen. Einen Moment lang lag sie reglos dar. Dann zwang sie sich selbst dazu, sich langsam aufzurichten. Auf dem Bett kniend und sich die Haare flechtend versuchte sie, sich die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Sie war von jetzt an nicht mehr allein unterwegs. Ein Mann seltsamer Herkunft, ein Halbelf genauer gesagt, würde von nun an mit ihr zusammenarbeiten. Hätte ihr jemand das noch einen Tag zuvor erzählt, sie hätte es nicht geglaubt und denjenigen verspottet. Von so etwas wie Halbelfen hatte sie nie zuvor gehört, geschweige denn gewusst, dass sie in ihrer Nähe existierten. Genau genommen war er zwar der einzige ihr und ihm selbst bekannte seiner Art, aber dennoch: alles erschien so unwirklich. Außerdem war da noch sein ungewöhnlicher, silbergrauer Hund mit der langen Schnauze. So gesehen wurde sie von nun an von gleich zwei neuen Partnern begleitet. Sie, eine Person, die lieber alleine war und niemals vorgehabt oder erwartet hatte, Gefährten um sich zu haben. Ihr war zwar gerade der Name ihres neuen halb-menschlichen Partners entfallen, aber sie würde sicherlich ein Vielfaches ihres jetzigen Lohns mit seiner Hilfe einheimsen können. Sein außergewöhnliches Äußeres war einfach einwandfrei für den Zweck geeignet, ein wenig den Untoten zu spielen.

Magiere fragte sich, ob Besagter wohl schon wach war. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, sonst hätte er an ihre Tür geklopft. Gewiss hätte sie das Geräusch gehört, war ihr Gehör doch durch ihre bisherigen Jahre auf Reisen und den harten Bedingungen, die diese mit sich brachten, notwendigerweise geschärft worden. Notwendigerweise, um nicht überraschend im Schlaf von verärgerten und verzweifelten Bauern, die sich den von ihnen gegebenen Lohn an sie wieder holen wollten, überfallen zu werden, zum Beispiel.

Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, sich die Haare zusammen zu binden, denn durch den Druck, den der um die Haare geschlungene Lederriemen verursachte, wurden die Kopfschmerzen noch stärker. Aber es war praktischer so und außerdem eine Art unterbewusstes Ritual, das Magiere jeden Morgen vollzog.

Langsam stand sie vom Bett auf, trottete zu ihrem Rucksack, der unweit davon auf dem Boden stand, und ging davor in die Hocke. Heraus zog sie ihre Kleidung von gestern und beeilte sich, diese gegen ihr zu großes Hemd, das als Nachthemd diente, zu tauschen. Nachdem sie ihr notdürftiges Nachtgewand verstaut und die Lederstiefel angezogen hatte, hob sie ihr Falchion auf, das die Nacht über an der Kommode gelehnt hatte. Mit einer gekonnten, fließenden Bewegung befestigte sie es an ihrem Gürtel, so dass es, für jedermann gut zu sehen, an ihrer Hüfte baumelte.

Wenn ihr neuer Partner – dieser Ausdruck klang immer noch ungewohnt in Magieres Ohren – und sein Hund nicht zu ihr kamen, musste sie sie wohl wecken gehen.

Sie schulterte ihr Gepäck, versicherte sich durch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter noch einmal, dass sie alle ihre Sachen bei sich hatte, und verließ dann leise das Zimmer. Vermutlich schliefen alle anderen Gäste noch seelenruhig in ihren warmen Betten und Magiere legte keinen Wert darauf, sie zu wecken. Ihre Schritte waren kaum zu hören, als sie den Gang hinunter trat und dann vor der letzten Tür auf der linken Seite stehen blieb. Für einen Moment verharrte sie und lauschte, doch die Wände und Türen des Gasthofes waren trotz der vielen Jahre, die sie offenbar schon auf dem Buckel hatten, solide und dick und ließen keinerlei Geräusche zu ihr hindurch dringen. Zögerlich klopfte sie sacht mit den Knöcheln von Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Eichentür, hinter der das Zimmer des Halbelfen lag. Keine Reaktion. Niemand öffnete sie.

Magiere runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. Schlief ihr Geschäftspartner etwa noch? Noch einmal klopfte sie, diesmal wie so üblich mit der Faust, laut und vernehmlich. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür links neben ihr und eine Frau mit zerzaustem Haar streckte den Kopf heraus. Erbost sah sie Magiere an.

„Was soll der Lärm? Ich will schlafen! Sei gefälligst still!", zischte sie ungehalten, aber mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie warf Magiere noch einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor sie so schnell, wie sie in dem Türspalt erschienen war, auch schon wieder in diesem verschwand.

Magiere starrte auf jenen und zuckte dann die Schultern. Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über einen verärgerten Gast aufzuregen. Auch in der Zwischenzeit war kein Lebenszeichen aus dem letzten Zimmer der linken Seite zu ihr vorgedrungen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Magiere wütend. Sie hatte doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie früh los wollte. Ohne die Ermahnung der Frau im Zimmer nebenan zu berücksichtigen, hämmerte sie energisch und geräuschvoll an die Tür, hinter der der faule Halbelf wahrscheinlich selig schlummerte.

„Ruhe!", brüllte eine tiefe Männerstimme, so gar nicht um jene bemüht, aus einem der Zimmer, denen Magiere den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Die junge Frau schenkte dieser keine Beachtung und begann, innerlich über das Verhalten des Halbelfen zu kochen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Er war sein erster Tag im Leben als Geschäftspartner mit ihr und er kam nicht aus den Federn. Bei Wind und Wetter Tag ein, Tag aus zu reisen und die Nächte in der Regel im Freien zu verbringen, war gewiss kein Vergnügen und kaum jemand wusste das besser als sie. Wenn er nicht aufwachte, dann musste sie ihn eben eigenhändig aus dem Schlaf reißen.

Entschlossen ergriff sie die Türklinke und drückte sie schwungvoll nach unten. Die Tür war unverschlossen, schwang auf und Magiere trat mit einem einzigen, großen Schritt über die Schwelle.

In dem Zimmer war es stockdunkel und Magiere kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas erkennen zu können. Sie wollte gerade einen Schritt in die Richtung machen, in der sie das Bett vermutete, als sie ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren aus der rechten Ecke des Raumes hörte. Erschrocken hielt sie inne und blickte zu dem Geräusch, die Augen etwas geweitet. In der Dunkelheit machte Magiere die vage Silhouette eines Hundes aus. Sie erinnerte sich. Ab heute würde auch er, zusammen mit seinem Herrchen, ihr Begleiter sein. Er schien sie wohl für eine Bedrohung für sein Herrchen zu halten und jenen beschützen zu wollen. Magiere wandte den Blick zu einer Stelle an der Wand zu ihrer Linken, an der sie die geringsten Anzeichen für das Sonnenlicht von draußen zu sehen erspähen glaubte. Langsam und vorsichtig, trat sie auf die Stelle, die das Fenster sein musste, zu, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und somit auf maximaler Distanz zu dem Bett, um den Hund nicht zu provozieren. Wenn sie richtig sah, starrte dieser sie unverwandt aus kristallinen, blauen Augen an und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Die junge Frau sah wieder zu dorthin, wo sie ihren Partner in spe vermutete und ihre Unsicherheit wurde durch zurückkehrenden Ärger beiseite gewischt. Sie würde ihn schon noch wach bekommen. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss sie beide Fensterläden auf und strahlendes Licht von draußen stach ihr in die dunklen Augen. Und nicht nur in ihre. Als sie ein wenig zurückwich und sich die ihren allmählich an die neuen Lichtverhältnissen gewöhnten, erblickte sie endlich das Bett und hörte den vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Schlafenden darin, bevor sie ihn überhaupt sah.

Ein empörtes Stöhnen drang an ihre Ohren und ihr Partner zog sich eilig das Kissen über den Kopf und entzog sich somit ihrem grimmigen Blick. Sein Hund hatte nun offenbar verstanden, dass Magiere jenem nichts Böses – nun ja, nichts wirklich Böses, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht – wollte und saß mit aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren und schief gelegtem Kopf auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihm darbot.

Bäuchlings lag der Halbelf in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Magiere wurde noch wütender. Jetzt kam sie schon extra, um ihn zu wecken, und er hielt es trotzdem nicht für nötig aufzustehen?

„Hey!", rief sie erzürnt aus, während sie ihm die Decke weg zog.

Der Halbelf stöhnte erneut auf, doch dieses Mal klang es etwas weniger verzweifelt, sondern eher verärgert. Doch er blieb liegen. Magiere starrte ungläubig auf seine bewegungslose Form. Unter dem Kissen vor der Sonne geschützt konnte sie seinen Kopf zwar nicht ausmachen, aber stattdessen sah sie einen Rücken von makellos brauner Haut, ein Paar Beine, die in einer weiten, beigefarbenen Hose steckten, und Füße im selben goldenen Braun-Ton wie auch der seines Rückens und des Rests von ihm.

Magiere trat unbeirrt näher zu ihm und riss ihm mit der einen Hand erbarmungslos das Kissen, das er umklammerte, aus den Händen, während sie ihn mit der anderen an der Schulter packte und kräftig rüttelte.

„Aufstehen! Die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen. Wir müssen los!", drängte sie ihn währenddessen lautstark.

Der Halbelf wimmerte dramatisch und Magieres Meinung nach völlig übertrieben, als sanfte Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht in Licht tauchten.

Sie glaubte, von irgendwoher aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Ihre Augen waren auf das Halbblut vor ihr gerichtet, als sie das Kissen zu Boden fallen ließ, um ihre Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Mit der Fußspitze ihres linken Fußes ungeduldig auf den Boden tippend, stand sie vor dem Bett und sah auf ihren Partner herab. Jetzt konnte sie auch seinen Kopf oder besser gesagt, immerhin seinen Hinterkopf erkennen. Sein seidiges, weißblondes Haar war dieses Mal nicht halb von einem Schal verdeckt. Den hatte er wohl zum Schlafen abgenommen. Der Halbelf knurrte leise irgendetwas vor sich hin und rollte sich zur Seite, den Rücken ihr zugewandt.

„Limil! Steh jetzt sofort auf! Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", donnerte Magiere ungehalten.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der außergewöhnliche Mann zu ihr um, setzte sich, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, halb auf und sah sie, scheinbar mit einem Mal hellwach, verdutzt aus großen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte er ungläubig, als er sich aufsetzte und sich eines seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen rieb.

„Limil. So heißt du doch", erwiderte Magiere barsch.

Seine ohnehin schon großen Augen wurden noch etwas größer.

„Ich heiße Leesil. Lee-sil und nicht anders", korrigierte er.

„Dann eben Leesil. Komm endlich."

Magiere war sichtlich genervt, aber die Verwechslung des Namens, wohl aufgrund des vielen Weins am Abend zuvor, war ihr doch sehr peinlich. Leesil schien das nicht zu bemerken, gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig und streckte sich, bevor er sich seelenruhig daran machte, seine Sachen zusammen zu tragen. Plötzlich hob er ruckartig irritiert den Kopf, den er sich daraufhin fluchend hielt.

„Valhachkasej'â. Warum so früh?", fragte er etwas verstimmt.

Magiere war verwundert über das ihr unbekannte, fremd klingende Wort, war aber zu stolz um nachzufragen, was es bedeutete.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir früh los müssen. Wer trinken kann, kann auch laufen", schnaubte sie.

Der Halbelf machte sich daran, sich dasselbe Hemd von gestern überzuwerfen und schlüpfte in die abgetragenen Lederstiefel. Als er sich sein leichtes Gepäck über die Schulter schlang und ihr ins Gesicht blickte, war Magiere überrascht. Er grinste schon wieder. Ein schiefes, schelmisches Lächeln. Voller Vorfreude rieb er sich, wie bereits am gestrigen Abend, an dem sie auf ihre Zusammenarbeit getrunken hatte, die schmalen, feingliedrigen Hände.

„Es geht los", sagte er freudig

„Allerdings und es hätte schon viel früher losgehen können, wenn du aus dem Bett gekommen wärst", murrte Magiere.

„Ja ja, Hauptsache, unsere Reise beginnt jetzt", meinte er und trat feixend an ihr vorbei über die Türschwelle. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen und blickte bestürzt drein.

„Bei allen toten Göttern!"

„Was ist?", fragte Magiere erschrocken.

„Ich hätte fast vergessen, meinen Schal anzulegen", erwiderte Leesil in normaler Lautstärke und durchwühlte seinen Rucksack.

„Schnauze!", schrie eine Männerstimme nicht weit von ihnen hinter verschlossenen Türen.

Leesil hob eine weißblonde Braue und suchte weiter.

Magiere sah ihn einen Moment lang aus großen Augen sprachlos an, bevor sie eine ärgerliche Grimasse zog.

„Allerdings, das wäre grauenvoll gewesen.", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Ja, das wäre es tatsächlich", entgegnete er scharf und deutete anklagend auf seine Ohren und sein Haar.

Natürlich, seine Herkunft durfte nicht zu offensichtlich zu erkennen sein. Magiere nickte nur und wartete, bis er sich den Schal um den Kopf geschlungen hatte.

„Chap, komm. Zeit, ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben, alter Kumpel", rief der Halbelf dem Hund zu, als er nochmal zurück blickte. Magiere erinnerte sich wieder. Chap war der Name des Hundes gewesen. Dieser drängte sich auch schon eilig an ihnen vorbei in den Flur des Gasthofs. Magiere folgte ihm betreten, mit Leesil auf den Fersen.

Im Schankraum angekommen, wurden sie auch schon freundlich von der Wirtin, die hinter der Bar stand, begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen", lächelte diese, während sie die Theke wischte und leere Gläser einräumte. „Schon so früh auf?"

Wieder einmal erwischte sich Magiere dabei, unfreiwillig zu lächeln, von der Herzlichkeit der Inhaberin des „Rollenden Talers" ihr gegenüber ebenso überrascht wie schon am Vorabend.

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Wir wollten beim ersten Licht des Tages weiterreisen."

Sie zögerte kurz, entnahm ihrer Tasche wenige, dafür aber wertvolle Münzen und gab sie der Frau. „Meine Gebühr für diese Nacht."

Dankbar nahm diese sie entgegen.

„Du … ihr beide" lächelte sie, zu Leesil nickend, „ward angenehme Gäste. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wiedermal vorbei schauen würdet, solltet ihr in der Gegend sein."

Magiere nickte, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht mehr so schnell in diesen Teil des Landes kommen würden. Nicht, so lange es anderswo Arbeit für sie gab. Sie wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr neuer Gefährte ja ebenfalls für sein Zimmer bezahlen musste. Als sie zu ihm blickte, kramte er bereits in seiner Lederbeutel, die Stirn gerunzelt, den Blick starr auf den Beutel gerichtet und etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelnd. Schließlich gab er es auf, eine winzige Münzen nach der anderen aus jenem zu fischen und leerte ihn komplett auf der Theke aus. Die Ausbeute war mager. Eine geringe Anzahl an Groschen und andere Münzen von geringem Wert fielen dumpf auf das Holz der Bar.

Magiere schloss kurz die Augen. Entweder hatte er bisher sehr schlecht verdient, was sich sich bei seinem Talent fürs Stehlen kaum vorstellen konnte, oder er neigte dazu verschwenderisch mit seinen Einnahmen umzugehen.

Mühselig zählte Leesil fast alle der Münzen zusammen und kam gerade so auf den Betrag, den die Wirtin verlangte. Seine Partnerin schnaubte verächtlich. Dies war keinesfalls ein teurer Gasthof, ganz im Gegenteil.

Die Besitzerin von diesem dankte dem Halbelfen trotzdem gut gelaunt. Magiere und Leesil verabschiedeten sich von der stämmigen Frau und traten nacheinander mit geducktem Kopf durch die niedere Eingangstür des „Rollenden Taler" ins Freie. Chap kam hinter ihnen her geeilt.

Leesil schulterte gut gelaunt seinen Rucksack höher. Er lief ein paar Schritte voraus in Richtung Kreuzung, während Chap hinter im her tollte. Magiere zog die Augenbrauen hoch und folgte ihm langsam. An der Kreuzung angekommen blieb Leesil stehen und blickte sich fragend nach seiner Partnerin um.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Da lang", antwortete sie, ihn noch immer misstrauisch beäugend. Leesil schlug die ihm genannte Richtung ein. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, mit Chap auf den Fersen. Der Hund schnüffelte hie und da aufgeregt durchs Unterholz, geriet kurzzeitig aus ihrem Blickfeld und tauchte schließlich wieder auf nur um Sekunden später wieder im Gebüsch zu verschwinden.

Leesil hatte immer ein Auge auf ihn, ging aber unbeirrt weiter.

Als sie das nächste Dorf erreichten war es bereits früher Abend. Beiden taten die Füße weh, denn sie hatten nur wenige Pausen gemacht. Ein genauerer Blick auf die Gebäude ließ die Partner schnell erkennen, dass es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Dorf wohl doch um ein kleines Städtchen handelte. Magiere beschleunigte ihre Schritte, die Augen unruhig über die Häuser schweifen lassend.

Ein Gebäude fiel ihr besonders auf: es war etwas größer als die anderen und zwei vermummte Gestalten standen vor dessen Eingang. Eine der beiden blickte hoch und obwohl Magiere deren Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte sie doch deutlich, dass sie sie fixierte. Die Gestalt flüsterte der anderen etwas zu und die zwei verschwanden eilig in einer kleinen Seitengasse.

„Komische Leute", meinte Leesil und sah den beiden nach.

„Hm", knurrte Magiere nur.

„Komm, wir suchen uns eine Taverne. Ich kann keinen Meter weit mehr gehen", bestimmte Leesil und zog Magiere am Hemdsärmel mit sich. Die beiden näherten sich mit großen Schritten dem auffälligen Haus, über dessen Tür in großen Buchstaben „Heulender Hund" stand.

„Kein besonders ansprechender Name für eine Taverne", stellte Magiere fest.

„Wen interessiert schon der Name? Gehen wir rein", seufzte Leesil.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die schwere Tür, doch als sie gerade eintreten wollten, wurden sie von einem hageren, bärtigen Mann zurückgehalten. Er starrte sie aus wässrig blauen Augen prüfend an und ließ seinen Blick von Magiere zu Leesil und wieder zurück wandern.

„Guten Abend", sagte Leesil höflich. „Dürften wir wohl vorbei?"

Der Mann grunzte.

„Heute Abend ist nur für Paare geöffnet. Verheiratete Paare" Er stierte auf Magieres Finger. „Ihr seid wohl keines, was heißt, dass ihr keinen Zutritt bekommt."

„Oh", Leesil wandte sich zu Magiere um und versuchte ihr durch ein Hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen irgendein Zeichen zu geben. Magiere runzelte nur die Stirn und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Lass uns gehen, du hast gehört was er gesagt hat", zischte sie Leesil zu.

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran", flüsterte Leesil. „So ein Schwachsinn, von wegen Paar oder nicht. Wir bleiben hier."

„Leesil -", begann Magiere, aber das Halbblut unterbrach sie.

„Ich lauf nicht die halbe Stadt auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gasthaus ab", knurrte er leise aber bestimmt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und in der Drehung zurück zu dem dünnen Mann sah Magiere wie Leesils kritischer Blick von seinem Gesicht wich und einem strahlendem Lächeln Platz machte.

„Wir sind sehr wohl verheiratet", sagte Leesil lächelnd und drehte sich kurz zu der entsetzt und gleichzeitig verwirrt drein blickenden Magiere.

„Spiel mit", hustete er ihr zu und wandte sich wieder zurück.

„Ach ja?", fragte der Wächter mit skeptischem Blick.

„Sicher", meinte Leesil und zog Magiere an ihrer Taille neben sich, wo er sie eng umschlungen hielt. Magiere rang sich ein verzweifeltes und nicht besonders echt aussehendes Lächeln ab.

Der Mann schien ihnen nicht zu glauben.

„Könnt ihr das beweisen? Ich sehe kein Ringe", fügte er mit bösem Blick hinzu.

„Na, hören Sie", tat Leesil gespielt empört und drückte Magiere, die gar nicht wusste wie ihr geschah einen Kuss auf die Wange. Magiere schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und kniff Leesil in die Seite. Der verzog für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht und strahlte dann wieder als sei nichts gewesen.

„Sie mit Ihrem geschulten Auge", schmeichelte er, „werden doch wohl ein glückliches Paar erkennnen, wenn Sie eines sehen, oder?"

Der Mann, offensichtlich peinlich berührt, wurde etwas rot und meinte: „Sicherlich."

„Wir erwarten übrigens ein Kind", fügte Leesil, ganz die Freude selbst, hinzu.

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch", gratulierte der Wächter.

„Übertreib's nicht", zischte Magiere zwischen den zu einem gequälten Lächeln zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

„Na schön, ihr seht mir wohl wie ein glückliches Paar aus – und seit, wie ihr sagt, verheiratet", gab sich der Mann nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er die beiden kritisch betrachtete, zu schlagen. „Namen?"

Bevor Magiere den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Leesil bereits geantwortet, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Pergart und Irva Eshrel."

„Bitte, Mr und Mrs Eshrel", sagte der Mann und winkte sie in die Taverne.

Das vermeintliche Paar lächelte dankbar und drängte sich schnell an ihm vorbei. In sicherer Entfernung hinter einem Balken in der Nähe der Bar, machte Magiere ihrem Ärger Luft.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", flüsterte sie zornentbrannt. „Mich zu küssen und zu behaupten, wir seien ein Paar!"

„Was ist schon dabei? Hauptsache wir sind jetzt in der Taverne und können uns ausruhen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf einen Hocker hinter ihm fallen.

„Das fängt ja gut an", knurrte Magiere.

Leesil zuckte nur die Schultern und bestellte nach einer Weile zwei Bier. Als er eines davon zu Magiere schieben wollte, stieß sie es missmutig zu ihm zurück. Leesil fing den Becher geschickt ab und sah sie an.

„Immer noch sauer?"

Magiere blickte nur noch starr auf das Holz der Schenke.

Leesil bestellte reumütig einen Gewürztee und schob diesen langsam, engelsgleich von unten zu ihr hochblickend zu Magiere. Diese sah ihm lange in die großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, nahm den Tee aber schließlich an und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich.

„Wieder gut?", fragt der Halb-Elf vorsichtig. Magiere zuckte nur die Schultern und trank.

Leesil beobachtete ihr Profil für eine Weile und endlich zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Pergart und Irva Eshrel, hm?" Sie sah ihn belustigt an.

Leesil lachte und Magiere musste auch etwas kichern. „Das ist das Erste, was mir eingefallen ist." Er hob seinen Krug zu Magieres Becher und mit einem Kopfnicken stieß sie mit ihm an.


End file.
